It is desirable to make boxes in a quick and efficient manner to manufacture them inexpensively. It is also desirable to make boxes with aesthetic appeal to entice customers to buy the product within the box.
It has been known in the art to make single piece boxes where the top and bottom of the box are one connected unit, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,771,886 and 4,641,750. Boxes made according to these patents, however, may only be made from materials that may be molded, and the manufacturing processes require a separate step in which a label may be affixed to the boxes.
Processes are also known for forming single-piece boxes from two pieces, a board blank and a wrap, wherein the wrap primarily functions as a decoration or a label. Previously known processes of this type, however, do not provide for a sealed spine so that the wrap at the spines of the boxes formed by said prior art processes have a tendency to bunch up and separate from the board blank. Additionally, the prior art processes for making one-piece boxes have not provided for automatic stacking and counting of boxes made thereby, but rather have required manual counting of the boxes.